Magicae Volumen Volans
by Kitty Madness
Summary: Lors de leur 6e année, Harry découvre que Malfoy n'est pas forcément le gamin prétentieux qu'il croyait connaître... Une nouvelle amitié, un amour inavoué et une situation désespérée, la vie d'Harry Potter ne fait qu'empirer... Y survivra-t-il ? Cadeau pour ma Jelyel adorée !


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, tout le mérite en revient à JK ! ^^

 **Pairing :** On ne peut pas vraiment parler de pairing, en fait... (Et c'est à ce moment là que vous déguerpissez... Mais nan, revenez !)

 **Rating :** M (Pour situations pas forcément très très sympathiques moralement parlant)

 **Warning :** Ceci est une **death-fic** ! Alors mon but n'est pas de vous donner envie de vous pendre, loin de là, je pense même essayer de faire une "belle" fin (aussi belle qu'elle puisse être, évidemment)

 **Statut :** Le premier chapitre est en cours d'écriture, même s'il n'est pas vraiment avancé, je poste surtout pour prendre un peu la température xD

Ceux qui me connaissent diront "Oh nan ! Une nouvelle fic ? Nan mais elle se fou de notre gueule, nous on veut la suite de l'ECDC !", ce à quoi je vous répondrais "Patience, jeune padawan, la suite, tu auras, cette fic, courte sera." (Comprenne qui pourra, cette formulation est beaucoup trop alambiquée, merci les maître Jedi vert et dyslexiques)

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, cette fic sera courte (3-4 chapitre GRAND max, le but c'est pas de faire une fic qui donne envie de s'ouvrir les veines sur 20 chapitres, merci bien) et les chapitres postés de manière assez anarchique, vous m'en voyez bien marrie.

Encore un peu de blabla (ce "prologue" fait quasi 5k mots, donc pas d'arnaque sur la longueur xD), je dédis cette fic à ma très chère, merveilleuse et pétillante, j'ai nommé... Jelyel !

Alors oui, c'est assez étrange de dédier une death-fic à quelqu'un, mais bon, je suis bizarre, c'est un fait.

Mais Jely, tu peux considérer ça un peu comme un cadeau d'anniversaire, un peu en retard, je sais que ça ne te dérange pas ;) Je te dédie cette fic tout d'abord parce que c'est totalement grâce à toi qu'elle est écrite, c'est toi qui m'a motivé à la faire, et son effet cathartique me fait un bien fou, donc merci infiniment. Ensuite, je compte faire de cette fic non pas quelque chose de simplement triste, mais je veux essayer de faire quelque chose de beau ET triste. Je te la dédie parce que mon personnage d'Harry me fait un peu penser à toi (pas dans tous les sens, je précise, je n'ai pas DU TOUT envie que tu meurs, alors reste belle et bien vivante et continue à nous faire rêver, par pitié), dans le sens où il sera toujours d'un soutien indéfectible pour ceux qu'il aime, et que tu es quelqu'un de formidable toujours là quand on en a besoin ! ^^ C'est un très faible remerciement pour tout ce qui tu m'as apporté, m'apporte et m'apportera, mais j'espère tout de même que tu aimeras.

Blabla fini, texte dégoulinant terminé, place au chapitre !

 **Prologue**

* * *

Assis dans l'herbe, face au lac, je soupirais. L'air ainsi expiré formait des volutes de fumées à cause du froid. Je regardais ma respiration s'envoler lentement avant de se fondre avec l'air ambiant. La surface plane de l'eau se brisait parfois à cause du vent, représentant à merveille mon état intérieur.

Au loin, j'aperçu Ginny et Dean se promener main dans la main, se fichant du froid et de la nuit qui tombait. Au fond de mon cœur, je les enviais. J'enviais leur insouciance, leur joie, leur amour… Cette innocence amoureuse, je ne la connaîtrais certainement jamais.

Dumbledore m'avait appris, avec l'aide d'un souvenir, la vérité sur Voldemort. Je connaissais déjà la prophétie, je me doutais de ce qu'elle impliquait… Tué ou être tué, tel est le choix que le destin me laissait. Lentement, mes pensées dérivèrent vers Sirius. Sirius, mon cher parrain, toi qui n'avais pas hésité une seule seconde à te jeter dans les ennuis pour moi… Ta présence solaire me manquait.

J'avais compris, pendant toutes ces heures d'introspection chez les Dursley, que je n'y étais pour rien, mais ta mort me minait tout de même. Rien n'aurait pu empêcher Face de Serpent de m'envoyer cette vision, peu importe les cours d'Occlumancie de Snape… Le destin avait encore une fois joué avec moi, son jouet préféré entre tous, et m'avait privé de quelqu'un que j'aimais, une fois de plus…

Je ravalais mes pensées sombres, rien ne servait de se torturer pour rien… Je devais me focaliser sur Voldemort, son moyen de se rendre immortel… Qui pouvait sciemment scinder son âme, s'engendrer cette douleur, dans le but de vivre éternellement ? Je ne comprenais pas, et ne comprendrais certainement jamais.

En utilisant la potion de Felix felicis et subtilisant son souvenir à Slughorn, jamais je n'aurais imaginé apprendre une telle chose… Ce n'était plus seulement un « simple » meurtre que j'allais devoir commettre… J'allais surtout devoir retrouver ces horcruxes, et les détruire. Dumbledore m'avait dit que j'avais, sans le savoir, déjà détruit l'un d'entre eux… Le journal de Riddle, en 2e année.

Allais-je devoir tous les détruire de la même façon, avec un crochet de Basilic ? Ou existait-il d'autres moyens ? Et surtout, comment retrouver ces parties d'âmes ? Même Dumbledore ne savait pas quoi ni où chercher…

Ma situation semblait désespérée, et j'étais bien heureux de pouvoir compter sur Ron et Hermione pour m'épauler. Sans eux, je doutais fortement de réussir à vivre aussi bien tout ce qui m'arrivait.

Ma 6e année ne commençait donc pas sous les meilleurs hospices… J'espérais ardemment que les choses n'empirent pas, même si je savais qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un vœu pieux…

Je regardais encore une fois Dean et Ginny qui s'étaient arrêtés pour s'embrasser. J'avais toujours pensé que, le moment venu, je trouverais une gentille fille et que nous vivrions heureux, dans une grande maison à la campagne… Je ris amèrement à ce souvenir d'espérances passées…

Jamais cela ne m'arriverait, je le savais maintenant… Et j'en étais d'autant plus sûr que les filles ne m'intéressaient pas, mes sens s'éveillant bien plus à la vue d'un beau spécimen de la gent masculine. Des années de matage intensif dans les vestiaires de Quidditch ne me laissaient aucun doute sur le sujet…

Étant quelqu'un de très discret, évidemment, personne n'était au courant, pas même mes meilleurs amis. L'homosexualité était plutôt bien tolérée dans le monde sorcier, étant légèrement moins rétrograde sur la question que le monde moldus, mais ce fait ne m'avait pour autant pas poussé à me confier.

Malgré tout cela, une douce routine s'était installée à Poudlard. Je suivais aussi sérieusement que je le pouvais mes cours, largement aidé en Potions par le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Le soir, je suivais des cours particuliers, prodigués par l'ensemble du corps enseignant. Même Snape s'y était mis d'assez bon cœur. Après tout, j'étais son seul moyen de se débarrasser du Mage noir mégalomane.

Le point positif de ces cours étant que mon niveau était devenu maintenant plus que correct. En effet, on n'allait pas me laisser dans la nature en croisant les doigts pour que je détruise Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?

Je passais également beaucoup de temps avec Dumbledore, à visionner des souvenirs qu'il avait de Tom Riddle, dans l'espoir de trouver une quelconque information sur l'emplacement des horcruxes.

J'étais entraîné par des Aurors, de sorte que je tenais presque tête à Maugrey en duel maintenant. J'avais toujours aimé la DCFM, de toute façon, et même Snape n'avait pas réussi à me la faire détester.

J'avais eu un instant peur que Ron ou Hermione ne me jalousent ces cours supplémentaires, surtout ma meilleure amie qui aimait par-dessus tout acquérir de nouvelles connaissances. Mais à mon grand soulagement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Ils comprenaient ma situation et m'épaulaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Jamais je ne leur serais assez reconnaissant de ces soirées passées devant la cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondor, à me faire battre aux échecs par Ron et discuter de Sortilèges avec Hermione.

La plupart de l'année scolaire se passa ainsi, dans une sorte de statu quo plutôt plaisant. Mes perspectives d'avenir n'étaient pas exactement réjouissantes, mais j'évitais d'y penser le plus possible. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps à m'entrainer, aller en cours, manger, m'entraîner et m'entraîner encore, tenter de dormir, cauchemarder, recommencer à m'entraîner… Il n'y avait que peu de place pour les loisirs… Un point positif de tout cela était ma maturité nouvellement acquise. Je n'avais plus le temps pour les tourments d'adolescents, me forçant à devenir plus adulte que je ne l'étais réellement.

Malfoy me semblait également en proie à un véritable combat intérieur. Nos luttes enfantines n'avaient plus lieu, laissant place à une sorte de trêve. Je savais par Dobby et Kreattur qu'il passait énormément de temps dans la Salle sur Demande, mais sans jamais réussir à apprendre ce qu'il y fabriquait.

Je n'avais pas énormément de temps à me consacrer à ce problème, mon entraînement ne m'en laissant pas la possibilité.

Et pourtant, Merlin sait que j'aurais dû m'en soucier bien plus que cela… Car en effet, c'est à cause de Malfoy que ma douce routine se brisa.

oOoOoOo

Tout avait donc basculé ce fameux jour. En revenant d'un de mes entraînements spéciaux, en passant près des toilettes de Mimi au deuxième étage, j'avais entendu un bruit. Ne pouvant ignorer ma curiosité, j'étais entré silencieusement, et ce que j'y ai vu m'a laissé sans voix.

J'avais devant moi un Draco Malfoy qui avait perdu toute sa splendeur. Sa verve et sa fierté semblaient l'avoir quitté, ne laissant dos à moi qu'un simple adolescent dont les épaules ployaient sous le poids qu'elles devaient supporter.

Malgré mon silence, il sembla se rendre compte de ma présence.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Potter ?!

Il essaya de mettre toute sa verve dans ces quelques mots, mais l'effet fut gâché par les sillons de larmes qui zébraient ses joues.

Plus je le regardais, et moins j'arrivais à le haïr. Après tout, qui était-il vraiment ? En dehors de la sale fouine qui m'avait gâché mes années à Poudlard ? Au fond, il était comme moi, un simple adolescent qui portait un poids incommensurable sur les épaules et à qui on n'avait jamais laissé le choix.

Jeune héritier d'une grande famille de Sang Pur qui vénérait sans vraiment s'en cacher Voldemort, quel autre choix avait-il eut que de détester le Survivant, n'ayant pu s'en faire un ami ? Et au vu de ces larmes, sa vie d'héritier Malfoy était tout sauf un cadeau.

Je lui souris alors doucement, laissant toute la douceur dont j'étais capable transpirer dans mes yeux. Je voulais qu'il sache que je le comprenais, que je n'étais pas contre lui… Mais à peine eut-il vu mon sourire que son visage se déforma sous une colère aveuglante.

\- _Stupefix !_

Je le contrais d'un simple « Protego » informulé, mon entraînement m'ayant habitué à ce genre de situations. J'approchais doucement alors que son regard ressemblait de plus en plus à celui d'une bête traquée.

Je m'approchais de plus en plus de lui, déviant tous ses sorts, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'enfuir. Alors que j'arrivais juste en face de lui, il ferma les yeux et se crispa, attendant certainement un coup qui ne viendrait jamais.

Je profitais qu'il ait les yeux hermétiquement fermés pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il se raidit, refusant l'étreinte de tout son être. Il commença également à se débattre, voulant se dégager.

Fermement mais en douceur, je lui posais la tête dans le creux de mon épaule :

\- Toi aussi tu souffres, n'est-ce pas ?, lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille, d'une voix douce qui m'étonna moi-même.

Il arrêta soudainement ses mouvements désespérés pour s'enfuir, se raidit quelques secondes, puis se laissa aller. Il relâcha ses bras le long de son corps et doucement, il pleura.

Je le laissai profiter de mon étreinte pendant de longues minutes, le réconfortant comme je pouvais. Je lui murmurais des mots rassurant, lui caressait le dos… Si bien qu'il finit par se détendre complètement. C'est alors que je lui demandais ce qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis que je l'avais trouvé dans cet état :

\- Raconte-moi… Dis-moi tes souffrances, tes peines, je veux te comprendre, t'aider…

À peine eu-je terminé ma phrase qu'il se raidit de nouveau et se dégagea de mes bras, l'air complètement paniqué.

\- Arrête de jouer avec moi, Potter ! Ca a bien du t'amuser de voir Malfoy s'effondrer hein ! Je te préviens, si j'en entends parler, tu me le paieras !

Et il partit, sans un seul regard en arrière, me laissant là, un peu désarçonné… Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction… Peut-être croyait-il que j'allais utiliser ce qu'il s'était passé contre lui ? Fort probable…

Après être resté un moment encore à fixer la porte des toilettes comme un idiot, je me décidais enfin à retrouver la chaleur de mon dortoir. Je me blottis sous ma couette, souhaitant de tout mon cœur réussir à avoir quelques heures de sommeil… Vain espoir.

Face-de-Serpent devait être particulièrement en forme en ce moment, ses visions étaient de pire en pire… J'arrivais à en bloquer certaines grâce à des cours d'Occlumancie donnés par Dumbledore, mais la nuit la connexion était tout bonnement trop étroite pour me permettre de bloquer les plus violentes…

Je passais donc encore une nuit à voir des moldus torturés et des mangemorts sous _Doloris_. Je les plaignais presque… Après tout, même s'ils l'avaient choisi, personne ne méritait de se faire torturer. Souvent je me levais pour aller soulager mon estomac malmené dans les toilettes, aussi silencieusement que je le pouvais, ne voulant pas réveiller les autres. Ces visions ne me laissaient aucun répit, les nuits devenaient de véritables corvées, dormir une torture…

C'est lors d'une de ces visions, alors que Malfoy me fuyait comme la peste depuis des jours, que je su enfin la raison de son mal être… Et tout en moi hurlait de rage, ne souhaitant que détruire cet ignoble Mage Noir de pacotille.

Le Serpentard n'avait effectivement pas d'autre choix que de servir l'autre malade… Ou c'était toute sa famille qui y passait. Et lors de mes cauchemars, je pouvais affirmer avec certitude que Narcissa Malfoy n'étais PAS loyale à Voldemort…

Cette vision là en particulier raffermit ma détermination à en découdre. Et surtout à faire comprendre le plus rapidement possible à Malfoy que je n'allais pas le laisser seul. Pas avec la pression qu'il devait subir.

Restait encore à savoir quelle était sa mission, pour l'aider. Avec l'aide de Dumbledore, tout devrait aller au mieux, j'en étais certain…

oOoOoOo

Le corps larmoyant de Draco étroitement serré autour de moi, je ne pouvais empêcher une larme solitaire de couler sur ma joue. Je l'essuyais rageusement, le regard fixé sur le cadavre gisant au bas de la tour où nous nous tenions.

Je croisais le regard désolé de Snape. Je n'osais imaginer comment il devait se sentir… Devoir tuer son mentor, à la demande de ce dernier. Non, je ne voulais pas y penser, c'était encore trop récent, trop horrible.

\- Chut, Draco, ça va aller, c'est fini maintenant… Tout se passera bien…

Je passais sans arrêt ma main dans les cheveux de Malfoy, tentant de le réconforter par ce simple geste. Au vu de la situation, c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire. Snape posa une main forte sur chacune de nos épaules, nous communiquant ainsi son soutien.

Nous nous fixâmes pendant un long et douloureux moment, le jeune Serpentard sanglotant toujours dans mes bras. Nous savions l'un et l'autre que, pour nous, le plus horrible ne commençait que maintenant.

Lui allait devoir devenir Directeur, protéger tous les élèves de l'école sans se vendre auprès du cinglé mégalomane. Quant à moi, j'allais devoir partir, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, à la recherche des horcruxes. Je me devais de les détruire, tous, jusqu'au dernier, avant d'enfin pouvoir tuer Face de Serpent. Une tâche de longue haleine, certainement des mois de fuite constante en vue, mais ma détermination était sans faille.

\- Draco, relève-toi, nous devons y aller… Allez, courage.

Il leva son regard hanté vers moi et, comme trop souvent ces temps-ci, mon cœur eu un raté. Son air perdu me donnait envie de le serrer à jamais contre moi, de ne jamais le laisser partir… Mais je savais que lui ne me voyait pas de cette façon. Je me souvins de cette fameuse discussion que nous avions eue, quand enfin il accepta que je ne veuille rien d'autre que son amitié…

 _\- Comment trouves-tu Astoria ? me demanda-t-il, le regard perdu dans la contemplation du lac noir._

 _\- Astoria… Greengass ? Elle est à Serpentard avec toi, non ?_

 _\- Elle est en cinquième année… Elle est mignonne, non ?_

 _\- Euh… Oui, certainement, je ne sais pas, je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment aux filles, en fait, murmurais-je presque, osant à peine réaliser ce que je venais de dire._

 _\- Tu… Tu veux dire que tu es… Enfin… balbutia-t-il, l'air hébété, une vague lueur de dégout au fond des yeux._

 _\- Gay ? Oui. Ça te dégoute, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Je me fermais, refusant de vivre encore une fois un de ces rejets dont il avait le secret. Nous avions assez bataillé pour en arriver là et je venais certainement de tout foutre en l'air._

 _Il eut un air choqué avant de répondre rapidement :_

 _\- Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout ! C'est simplement que… Jamais je ne pourrais aimer un homme, jamais ! Mais je ne te juge pas, on ne choisit pas qui on aime._

 _Je lui répondis simplement par un maigre sourire, une douleur sourde faisant son apparition dans mon cœur, sans que je ne sache trop comment…_

Après encore un moment à me fixer, il se décida à se relever, aidé par la poigne forte du Maître de Potions.

Alors que nous descendions de la tour d'Astronomie, une paire de pas rapides s'approchèrent de nous, laissant apparaître une chevelure rousse et une autre brune ébouriffée. Ron et Hermione.

Ils m'observèrent sous toutes les coutures pour déterminer si j'allais bien ou non. Une fois leur examen terminé, ils se tournèrent avec raideur vers Draco, le saluant d'un coup de tête sec pour Ron et un petit sourire contrit pour Hermione.

Ils avaient un peu mal prit ma nouvelle amitié avec le Serpentard. Après avoir passé des heures à leur expliquer que sa situation était délicate et qu'il ne pouvait avoir confiance en aucun de ses compagnons de maison, ils avaient fini par accepter à contrecœur, surtout Ron. Après tout, les Weasley et les Malfoy n'étaient pas connus pour s'entendre… Mais ils avaient confiance en moi et tentaient d'être le plus cordiaux possibles avec lui.

La suite se passa dans une sorte de tourbillon, l'enterrement de Dumbledore, le retour chez les Dursley… Je gardais contact avec Draco qui était soigneusement caché au nouveau QG de l'Ordre, chez les Weasley avec sa mère. Dumbledore avait fait jurer avant sa mort à Arthur et Molly qu'ils les recueilleraient.

Narcissa avait réussi à s'enfuir grâce à l'aide de Snape. Sa fuite avait mis Voldemort dans une rage folle. D'après le nouveau Directeur de Poudlard, le Lord Malfoy ne s'en était remis que de justesse, ayant subi de nombreux _Doloris_ de la part de son cher et tendre maître.

Avant que nous ne partions pour notre chasse aux horcruxes, avec Ron et Hermione, je me procurai deux journaux à double sens, dont je donnai un exemplaire à Draco.

Il me regarda sans comprendre.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de ça ?

\- Le deuxième est avec moi, j'ai pensé que… Que nous pourrions rester en contact, pendant que je serais…

Je murmurais la fin de ma phrase, laissant les mots en suspens. Il me fixa un moment avant de comprendre.

\- Alors ça y est, tu t'en vas ?

\- Tu sais que je n'ai pas le choix… C'est le seul moyen…

Il hocha la tête, le regard dans le vague. Nous avions appris à devenir ami pendant cette année et j'espérais de tout cœur qu'il ne rejetterait pas ma demande de rester en contact. Lui non plus n'allait pas retourner à Poudlard, profitant avec Ginny et quelques autres élèves réfugiés de l'enseignement des membres de l'Ordre pour passer leurs ASPICs plus tard au Ministère. Ni Narcissa, ni Snape n'avaient voulu qu'il retourne dans l'école de Sorcellerie qui serait bientôt envahie de mangemorts.

Il releva la tête vers moi et me souris :

\- Donne-moi des nouvelles souvent, d'accord ? Et si vous avez besoin d'aide, dis le moi, je ferais tout pour que des membres de l'Ordre viennent.

Je le remerciais d'un sourire, et je partis…

oOoOoOo

La recherche des horcruxes fut exactement telle que je me l'étais imaginée : horriblement difficile. Si je m'attendais à la difficulté à vivre comme des fugitifs, le manque de Draco que je ressentais me surpris par sa force.

Je rêvais de lui chaque nuit, entre deux cauchemars dus à Voldemort. Je lui parlais aussi souvent que je le pouvais grâce au journal, mais ce contact était à la fois un réconfort et une véritable torture.

Je l'encourageais toujours à me parler de lui, de leur vie au Terrier, des enseignements des membres de l'Ordre… Petit à petit j'appris que de plus en plus d'élèves de Poudlard fuyaient pour se réfugier chez les Weasley. Le Terrier n'avait jamais été aussi grand, agrandi par magie pour que tout le monde puisse cohabiter.

J'appris que Neville et Luna étaient à l'abri, ce qui me soulagea plus que je n'aurais su le dire. Ils étaient deux amis précieux et j'étais heureux de savoir qu'ils allaient bien. Je fus nettement moins soulagé d'apprendre que les deux filles Greengass étaient là elles aussi…

Alors que Ron venait de nous abandonner, je lisais Draco me raconter à quel point il appréciait Astoria… Son affection flagrante pour elle était une lame plantée dans mon cœur, s'enfonçant chaque fois plus alors qu'il me parlait d'elle.

Je savais que son affection était réciproque, je n'avais pas manqué d'apercevoir les regards que lui lançait la jeune fille lorsque nous étions encore à Poudlard.

Et malgré tout, j'étais heureux pour lui, pour eux. Leur bonheur me tuait, mais je ne souhaitais que ça pour Draco. Astoria était une gentille fille, elle aimerait mon ami pour ce qu'il était, non pour son nom ou sa fortune.

Pendant qu'eux vivaient tant bien que mal leur vie d'adolescent, la nôtre était de plus en plus précaire. Nous avions failli nous faire attraper à plusieurs reprise, la fuite était de plus en plus difficile… Le seul point positif étant que la chasse aux horcruxes avançait bien.

Snape avait réussi à nous faire parvenir l'épée de Gryffondor, nous étions presque au bout de notre quête, enfin, nous apercevions la lumière au bout du tunnel. Je laissais à Ron, enfin revenu, le loisir de détruire le médaillon. Le sourire de soulagement sur son visage valait tous les gallions du monde…

J'eu une longue discussion avec mes meilleurs amis, où je leur avouais enfin mes préférences. Ron était parti par jalousie, il avait peur que je ne lui vole Hermione… Au moins maintenant savait-il à quel point cette idée était ridicule.

Ma surprise fut totale lorsque, après m'avoir fixé un long moment, Ron me lança :

\- Tu es amoureux de Malfoy, c'est ça ?

\- Que… Qu'est-ce que… Comment ? bafouillais-je, peu sûr de la réponse à lui fournir…

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi intelligent que 'Mione, mais je sais reconnaître de l'amour là où j'en vois.

Son air réprobateur et le rappel de mon amour à sens unique me rendit sombre. Je leur murmurais un vague « Bonne nuit » avant de m'enfuir dans la tante. Machinalement je repris le journal que nous partagions avec Draco et lui envoyait un message. Il me répondit quelques secondes plus tard :

« Ah ! 'Ry ! Justement, j'allais t'envoyer un message ! »

Son air joyeux me fit sourire. Il avait l'air tellement plus libéré depuis qu'il était défait de l'emprise de son père… Certes, il avait toujours la marque, mais Snape avait posé des protections autour du Terrier pour le protéger. Voldemort ne pourrait pas le faire venir à lui grâce à elle, ce qui était une bonne chose.

Je m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi le Maître de Potion n'avait jamais utilisé ces protections pour lui-même, avant que la réponse ne me vienne d'elle-même. Il se sacrifiait pour nous tous, continuant malgré tout son rôle d'espion. Il n'avait cherché, et trouvé, ces protections que pour Draco et pour personne d'autre. Mon estime pour Snape avait encore augmenté après cette révélation. Cet homme ne méritait pas ce qu'il vivait, il ne méritait pas de payer toute sa vie durant pour une erreur de jeunesse…

Sortant de mes pensées, je répondis à mon interlocuteur :

« Quelle nouvelle te rend si joyeux que tu veuille la partager avec moi à ce point ? »

« Tu te souviens d'Astoria ? »

Comment l'oublier ? Il ne faisait que de m'en parler… A la mention de son nom, j'eu comme un poids qui vint se poser sur mon estomac. J'avais peur de comprendre où cette conversation allait nous mener…

« Difficile de l'oublier, Dray, tu me parles d'elle non-stop ! »

Il ne sembla pas se formaliser de la sécheresse de ma réponse puisqu'il répondit directement :

« Eh bien, je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi… Et elle a dit oui ! 'Ry, je suis trop content ! »

Le poids devint impossible à supporter, sans trop savoir comment, je me retrouvais à l'extérieur, à vomir tout ce que je pouvais, sous l'air inquiet de mes deux amis. Des larmes que je ne pouvais pas retenir coulaient librement sur mes joues.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Hermione tenter de s'approcher, mais je l'arrêtais d'un geste. J'étais assez mal comme ça, pas besoin de son air de pitié en plus. Je rentrais dans la tente boire un verre d'eau.

Je repris le journal et écrit la réponse la plus hypocrite que je trouvais :

« Oh ! Vraiment ? Mais c'est génial Dray ! Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous deux ! »

Et le pire, me dis-je, c'est que malgré l'hypocrisie, au fond de moi, je le pensais vraiment. Ils allaient très bien ensemble, ils seraient heureux, j'en étais certain. Mais ça faisait mal, si mal…

« 'Ry ? Tout va bien ? Tu as mis du temps à répondre, je m'inquiétais… »

Même son inquiétude me fendait le cœur…

« Tout va bien, j'avais juste besoin de boire quelque chose… Et sinon, comment ça se passe au Terrier ? »

Je fis délibérément tourner la question là-dessus et le quittait un moment plus tard, le cœur en miette, les yeux encore humides.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de faire bonne figure les jours qui suivirent, mais mes amis voyaient bien que le cœur n'y était pas. Ron me regardait avec un air de « Je te l'avais bien dit » et Hermione avec une telle pitié que j'en étais encore plus malade… Qu'ils se décident à se sauter dessus, ça me ferait des vacances !

Je n'eus de toute manière pas le temps de m'appesantir là-dessus, puisque nous cambriolions Gringott's quelques temps plus tard.

oOoOoOo

Je sortis précipitamment de la Pensine, le souffle court, mon cœur battant tellement vite que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait s'envoler…

Snape… Snape était finalement mort, lui aussi, rattrapé par son statut d'espion. Il avait simplement eut le temps de me donner ses souvenirs avant de lâcher son dernier soupir… Malgré notre passif relativement difficile, j'avais appris à respecter et même apprécier l'homme. Les sacrifices qu'il faisait pour toute la communauté magique en disaient long sur sa grandeur d'âme. Et maintenant cet homme qui avait tant fait pour nous tous était mourir, et j'allais bientôt suivre le même chemin.

J'eu vaguement une véritable vague de haine envers Dumbledore. Lui qui savait depuis si longtemps que je devrais me sacrifier, lui qui savait quasiment depuis le début que j'étais un horcruxe… Et il ne m'avait jamais rien dit ! Encore une fois, il m'avait caché quelque chose. Avec des intentions louables, certes, mais avec la mort de Sirius, il aurait dû savoir que me dissimuler des informations n'était pas une bonne idée.

Je me retrouvais maintenant assis sur le tapis de l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore, le souffle court. Je m'étais éclipsé sans bruit, pendant que Ron et Hermione étaient dans la Grande Salle avec les Weasley. Et dire que je ne les reverrais certainement jamais… Et Draco ?

Je me rabrouais. Draco vivrait heureux avec Astoria, ils auront pléthore de petits Malfoy blonds et ainsi de suite. Alors que je réfléchissais, dans un certain sens, ma mort serait un soulagement. Plus de culpabilité, plus d'amour à sens unique, plus de cauchemars…

Je me relevais, m'époussetais par automatisme et remis ma cape d'invisibilité sur mon dos. Je serais dans ma poche le vif d'or que m'avait légué Dumbledore. J'avais maintenant une vague idée de son utilité.

Aussi silencieux qu'un chat, je me dirigeais vers la Forêt Interdite. Je croisais en passant des amis, des professeurs,… Ils avaient tous l'air si las, si fatigué, que je me promis de mettre fin à tout ça aussi rapidement que je le pourrais.

J'approchais de la clairière où se trouvait Voldemort. Je pris le vif d'or et soufflait les mots magiques contre lui en l'approchant le plus possible de ma bouche.

\- Je suis sur le point de mourir, soufflais-je d'une voix mal assurée. J'arrivais à peine à me faire à l'idée.

Dans le tout premier vif d'or que j'avais attrapé de ma vie de joueur de Quidditch, je trouvais une pierre, noire et brillante. La pierre de Résurrection. Je la pris religieusement entre mes doigts pour l'observer, qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire de ça ?

Soudain, des formes lumineuses apparurent autour de moi. Sous mes yeux effarés, je vis apparaître mon père, ma mère, Sirius,… J'allais pleurer, j'en étais sûr.

\- Harry, mon garçon, je suis tellement fière de toi, me dit ma mère, la première à avoir pris la parole.

\- Ta mère a raison, tu as accompli tellement de chose… Nous n'aurions pu rêver avoir meilleur fils que toi, ajouta mon père, me laissant au bord des larmes.

J'étais si heureux et si triste de les voir ainsi. Jamais je n'aurais voulu qu'ils meurent pour moi, jamais je n'avais voulu tout ça. Cette prophétie était une malédiction, mais j'allais y mettre fin, enfin tout cette guerre serait terminée.

Je me tournais ensuite vers Sirius :

\- Je suis tellement désolé que tu sois mort Patmol, tu n'aurais pas dû mourir, toi non plus…

Il me lança un sourire joyeux qui dénotait avec la situation et me répondit avec son air jovial :

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, gamin, j'étais un Auror après tout, j'aurais dû faire plus attention. Personne n'est fautif, à part ma folle furieuse de cousine.

Je lui souris à mon tour, puis me tournait vers eux tous :

\- Vous restez avec moi ? leur demandais-je, d'une petite voix. Je ne voulais pas être seul, pas à cet instant.

\- Jusqu'à la fin, me répondit ma mère, son éternel sourire doux sur le visage.

Prenant ce qu'il me restait de courage en main, je m'approchais de la clairière où trônait Voldemort, entouré de ses plus fidèles partisans. Je voyais Bellatrix minauder, Lucius s'impatienter,… Il était temps d'entrer en scène.

Après avoir lâché la pierre et la disparition des ombres de mes proches, je m'approchais. Nous nous défiâmes, Tom et moi, puis, sans me défendre, je reçu une nouvelle fois l'Avada.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! En attendant, si vous n'avez pas compris certaines choses (parce que j'ai conscience que la temporalité peut paraître bizarre), n'hésitez pas à poser des questions en review !

Bien évidemment, n'hésitez pas non plus à laisser votre avis, toute critique est bonne à prendre, tant qu'elle est constructive ^^

 **Question de la semaine :** Pour rester dans l'ambiance... Quelle est la chanson la plus triste que vous connaissez ? ^^

Je vous dis à bientôt !


End file.
